End of the Road
by emeralddusk
Summary: Alex examines her life as the wizard competition arrives.


Wizards of Waverly Place

End of the Road

_It was an ordinary day in Waverly Place, New York, New York, well, as ordinary as days could be in New York City since legalized gay marriage and all that Wall Street shit, let alone the terrorist threats due to the ten year anniversary of the 9/11 bombing. Yes, a lot has happened in the last five years, since everything started, questioning of character, self realization, love, loss, reunion, and for short times solace and acceptance, acceptance of life, for what it is, and loving it, but as we all know, things hardly ever stay the same for long, and the Russos are a testiment to this. It was December 30th, 2011, and the Russos had just returned home, in somewhat jovial manners, keeping out of mind that the Wizard Competition was in one week._

The Russos walked in the door to the sandwitch shop, and looked worn out. "Wow, I'm glad that's over." Said Jerry.

"No kidding." Said Theresa as she threw a bag on the table and it collapsed. "Ah, shit." She said as she sat down.

"That was the worst trip we've ever taken, that may even have been the worst trip, ever taken, by anyone." Said Justin.

"Ha it wasn't that bad, we got to see the cotton fields, and, that's about it." Said Theresa.

"It's too bad Harper died, right before we got to California." Said Max.

"Ya, she just, stumbled on to the street, and that idiot ran her over, never stopped driving." Said Alex as she sat down and held her head with her hand.

"Ya that sucks, this is all your fault dad, I told you we never should have gone on this trip." Said Justin.

"Ha, I only did it cus I thought it would make everybody happy, teach me to do things for other people." Said Jerry.

"Ya, what were you thinking?" Asked Alex.

"Oh, we've missed so much in the two weeks we were gone, look there's nobody in the shop." Said Theresa.

"It was like this before." Said Max.

"I can't believe Mr. Laritate shot Zeke in his pool, and then shot himself." Said Justin.

"Ya, that just shows what happens to this city when we're not around." Said Alex. "And was it really worth it, you made me lose two weeks with Mason." Said Alex, bitterly.

"Ha, I lost two weeks with Juliet, you don't hear me whining about it." Said Justin.

"That's because you don't really love her." Said Alex.

"That's not true, I love Juliet more than anything." Said Justin, defensively.

"Then why'd you say you didn't care about being away from her?" Asked Max.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking." Said Justin, frantically.

"Look, at least we got to have one last trip, as a family, before this family falls apart next week." Said Theresa, upset.

"Theresa, this family is not going to fall apart, just because of the competition." Said Jerry.

"Well Jerry, you and your siblings stopped talking after your competition, how do you know it won't happen to them?" Asked Theresa.

"It won't mom." Said Justin.

"Ya, we're too close for that to happen." Said Max.

"I know, it just worries me, I know you've all worked so hard, all these years, it means so much to you, and, having to compete with each other, and, I don't really understand, I've never had magic, but you're right, we've stayed together through so much, I'm sure it'll be okay once this is over." Said Theresa.

"It will be mom, I mean, we've been through much tougher things than this, and we've always gotten through it, I'm sure this won't change anything." Said Alex.

"Ya, you're right, I shouldn't worry so much, it's you kids who are under all this pressure, just, I'd hate to see something like that happen between the three of you." Said Theresa.

"Don't worry mom, that won't happen, everything's gonna be okay." Said Max.

"Ya, it will." Said Alex, quietly. "Ha, I'm gonna go call Mason, thanks for, this shitty trip, see ya later." Said Alex as she left.

"Ya, I'm gonna go meet Juliet, by." Said Justin as he headed out the door.

"Ya, I'm gonna..." Started Max, quickly as he left.

"Oh Jerry, I knew this trip was a bad idea." Said Theresa.

"Ya, and it was." Said Jerry as he ate a brownie.

"Where did you find tha..." Started Theresa.

"We should stick to our usual trips, you guys go to Long Island, and I go off with my buddies Stephen and Leopold and their metal detectors, you can't replace things like that." Said Jerry.

"Jerry, this trip was your idea." Said Theresa.

"Ya, I didn't say it wasn't my fault, though I, kind of implied it, hu." Said Jerry as he went on eating.

"Hu." Said Theresa as she got up. "Hava to, carry all these bags, uh." She muttered under her breath as she picked up the bags off the floor and went upstairs.

Later that day, Alex was walking with Mason into her room, they walked in, sat on her bed. "Oh Mason, I'm really glad you came over." Said Alex.

"Well ya, you've been gone two weeks, I thought we should see each other." Said Mason.

"Ya, I've really missed you, I mean, I know it was only two weeks, but, I just wanted to see you again, I mean, with, you know, I just wanna spend as much time together as we can." Said Alex. "I, I mean..." Stuttered Alex.

"Alex, it's okay, I know, we should, be together as much as we can, considering, well, you know." Said Mason, timidly.

"Ya." Said Alex. "Hu, look, there's no reason, anymore, to be candid about this, the competition is in one week, one week from today, and, if I don't win, then we won't be able to be together, and, I wanna be with you all that I can before then, just in case, cus, I really love being with you." Said Alex.

"I know Alex, I love being with you." Said Mason.

"Thanks, hu, I know, I shouldn't be saying this, but, we can spend, all this time together, which is great, but, what's it gonna matter in the long run, I mean, if I don't win next week, then, everything we had won't matter, there'll be no future for us, and, we'll be right back to where we were two years ago." Said Alex.

"Uh, ya, I guess you're right." Said Mason, confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's going on with me, the past couple of weeks have been really, I don't know, but, I feel like I'm becoming a different person from all this, I used to be happy, knowing, and, all this is assuming, that I don't win, which, we don't even know yet, but, knowing that we have the time together now, before the contest, that used to be enough for me, but, now I'm thinking about, after that, I mean, we're happy now, but, if I lose, and I lose my magic, then, we'll never have that again, and, I don't know." Said Alex as she held her head.

"Alex, it's okay, I know what you mean, I think about it too, I'd hate to lose you, after all we've been through, but, we can't let that get in the way of the time we have left." Said Mason.

"Ya, I know we can't, and it shouldn't bother me as much as it does, but, for some reason I'm just overcome with it, knowing, all this could change, you and me, and, it doesn't have to, it might not, but, there's something inside of me, that feels that, no matter what I do it will, and, I can't do anything about it, but, maybe, I'm just stressed, I'll, be better soon, I'm sorry." Said Alex.

"It's okay, and, about the competition, I believe in you, you've really worked hard, at improving your magic, learning more spells, and, you've done it all for us, and I'm really touched, Alex, and I know you'll do great, but, just know that no matter what happens, I'll always love you." Said Mason.

"I know, I know you will, and I'll always love you, I don't think I'll ever stop, that's what'll make it so hard." Said Alex. "...If, it happens, hu." Sighed Alex.

"I know." Said Mason, quietly. "So, tell me about your trip, how was it?" He asked.

"Oh, phh, it was fine, all of us, stuck in a small rented car from Oklahoma to California because we lost our plane tickets, then we ran out of gas and had to push the car ten miles, then right outside of California Harper got his by a car, so we had to deal with tha..." Started Alex.

"Whoa, Harper got hit by a car, is she okay?" Asked Mason, frantically.

"Oh no, she died." Said Alex.

"Wha, she died, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Asked Mason frantically.

"Oh, sorry I forgot." Said Alex.

"Hu, how did you forget, I mean..." Started Mason.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've had a lot on my mind, but ya, she got hit by a car, she died, I can't believe she's gone, the person driving the car never even stopped." Said Alex.

"Wow, that's just, really hard to believe." Said Mason.

"Ya, some people are such assholes, she just, stumbled on to the road and, now she's gone, just like that." Said Alex.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Mason.

"Ya, thanks, uh, and then after that we went into California, saw the, cotton fields, don't know what the hell's up with that, and had to come all the way home and, that's it." Said Alex.

"Oh, that sounds, terrible." Said Mason.

"Ya, and it was." Said Alex.

"I'm sorry you had such a bad time." Said Mason.

"Ah that's alright, my parent's did it, so we could spend more time together, before the competition, but, what sense does that make, I mean we'll still be together after it happen, but, you and I, might not be, so instead of us having three more weeks together now we only have one week, but I guess they just wanted to make us happy." Said Alex.

"Probably, your parents really care about you and your brothers." Said Mason.

"I know." Said Alex quietly. "...You know, while I was gone I thought about you, about, the things we've done together, the good times we've had, just the way I feel about you, all of it, I don't know why, it was just on my mind the whole time." Said Alex.

"Oh." Said Mason, confused somewhat.

"You've been a great boyfriend Mason, you mean so much more to me than that though, we've had some really great times together, and I'm never gonna forget it." Said Alex.

"I know Alex, neither will I." Said Mason.

"Ya, I can't even imagine it Mason, I can't imagine being without you, after all we've done to get where we are now, after all this time, I don't know what I'd do if, you know." Said Alex.

"I know Alex, but, you don't know, it might not happen, you're a strong person, and, even if it does, we'll always be friends, we'll always have the memories, and I'll always be there Alex, no matter what, I love you." Said Mason.

"I know, I love you too, I'm sorry to be putting all this on you, I just have a lot on my mind, and, I'm sorry..." Started Alex.

"Alex, it's okay, look, maybe I should go and give you time to rest, it sounds like you've had a rough trip." Said Mason.

"Ya, okay, thanks, ha, I'll see you later, and, hopefully by then I'll feel better, I hope." Said Alex.

"Okay, I'll see ya soon." Said Mason.

"Kay." Said Alex quietly as she kissed Mason. "Always in my heart."

"And you're in mine, by Alex." Said Mason as he left.

"By." Said Alex. "Hu." She sighed as she leaned back against the wall and grabbed her face with her hand and began sobbing softly.

Later that day, Justin and Juliet had just returned from wherever it is they met, they walked into the livingroom and sat on the couch, both of them laughing. "Ah, ha ha, see, this is what you miss when you leave for any amount of time." Laughed Juliet.

"Ha, I know." Laughed Justin.

"Ah, I've really missed you Justin, things just aren't the same when you're not around, there's nobody who I can talk to the way I do with you." Said Juliet.

"I know, I feel the same way with you." Said Justin.

"I don't even see why your family decided to take that trip, it sounds like all of you would have been better off just staying here." Said Juliet.

"I know, it was my parent's idea, you know they wanted all of us to spend some time together, you know before the competition next week." Said Justin.

"Ya, I don't see what sense that makes, the competition doesn't affect your family, you'll all still be together after it, it's not your parents who have to worry about it." Said Juliet.

"I know, hu, I can't believe it's finally here, it's bee ten years, and it's finally here." Said Justin.

"I know, oh Justin it's so exciting, everything you've worked for, it's all gonna be worth it next week, then you and me won't have anything to worry about." Said Juliet.

"Ya, well we shouldn't celebrate just yet, the competition hasn't happened yet, I don't know how it's gonna turn out." Said Justin.

"Oh, please Justin, what's not to know, you've been training tirelessly with magic for ten years, you could do it in your sleep, and look at your competition, your brother barely knows enough magic to hold a wand, and your sister may know some magic but she's too goddamn stupid to use it right, you, have nothing to worry about." Said Juliet.

"I know, I wonder how they're going to take it, when the competition comes and they lose their powers, they may not've worked at it as hard as me but they've had it for most of their lives." Said Justin.

"I know, well I know Alex'll be pissed, she's always had magic to cheat her way through lots of things, besides without it she won't be able to be with Mason, he's about the only person in the world who wants anything to do with her." Said Juliet.

"Ya." Said Justin.

"As for Max I don't know, he may not be any good at it but it's always been something useful that's there, something to make things easier, he'll probably be upset too." Said Juliet.

"Ya, probably." Said Justin.

"You know, when you think about it, besides that you need it to be with me, you're probably the one of your siblings that needs magic the least, I mean if you didn't have it your life would still be easy, I mean your smart, you're good at science and math and all of that, and you've got a great personality, they don't have any of that." Said Juliet.

"Ya, I guess you're right, but what's the point of having magic if you're no good at it and can't do anything with it, that's why they have the competition, so people who know magic have more power to make use of." Said Justin.

"That's true, but you know I love your family, your brother's so sweet and, Alex is okay, but she's so stubborn and obnoxious all the time, I'd just hate to see their lives fall apart because of this, but, all things considered their lives really aren't that great with magic, so." Said Juliet.

"Ya, I know, but that's just how things work, it's not like they never had the chance to learn magic, it's been years." Said Justin.

"Ya, I guess you're right, I know you'll do great Justin, with the competition and the magic, but most of all I'm glad that we'll be able to be together, cus I love being with you, you're so smart, funny, charming, everything, your my idea of the perfect guy." Said Juliet.

"Thanks, and I love being with you, you're so sweet and pretty, and your smart." Said Justin.

"Ya, one of the things I love about you is that we can talk on the same intellectual level with each other, I've never had that with another guy, but what I like about you most of all is, well, the way you treat me, you respect me like your equal, most guys don't do that with girls, but you do." Said Juliet.

"Well ya, you're every bit as good as me." Said Justin.

"You treat everybody good Justin, you've always been like that, as far as I can remember, you're a great guy." Said Juliet.

"Ah thanks, you're pretty great yourself." Said Justin.

"Thanks." Said Juliet as she kissed him. "Ha, I've got to run, I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Okay." Said Justin.

Juliet got up from the couch, Justin got up with her. "I really missed you, but I know it won't be long before we'll never have to be apart again." Said Juliet.

"That's right." Said Justin.

"I can't wait, I love you." Said Juliet.

"I love you too." Said Justin as he kissed her again.

"It was great seeing you, by." Said Juliet as she left.

"By." Said Justin as he closed the door behind her.

Alex then walked down the stairs. "Oh, ha Justin." She said quietly.

"Ha Alex." Said Justin as he sat down.

"You're back, so, how was Juliet?" Asked Alex.

"She was okay, we really missed each other." Said Justin. "There's just nobody like her I can talk to."

"Ya, I know." Said Alex.

"Ha, did you talk to Mason?" Asked Justin.

"Ya, I met with him, I asked him to come over." Said Alex.

"Oh you did, how come?" Asked Justin.

"I don't know, we haven't been together for two weeks, he really means a lot to me, I'm wanna be with him as much as I can." Said Alex.

"I understand, I feel the same way with Juliet, she's just a great person to be with, that's why I can't until this thing is over and we can be together all the time." Said Justin.

"You don't know that Justin, the competition hasn't even happened yet, you might not win, me or Max could win." Said Alex, still quietly but now less so.

"Ya, maybe." Said Justin, smuggly. "Can you believe it's only a week away, it seems like just yesterday that dad taught us our first spells, and now one of us is going to be the family wizard, with more magical powers then we could ever imagine."

"Ya, it is hard to believe." Said Alex, thinking back as she sat down. "I can remember, it must've been about eight years ago, you and me had already had our magic for at least a year by then, and mom and dad gave Max his first wand, and he made it work, he was so excited." Said Alex, smiling.

"Ya, it sure has been a good time, but all that comes to an end next week, for all but one of us." Said Justin.

"Ya I know, how could I forget, it's all that anyone's been talking about for the past five weeks." Said Alex, somewhat frustrated.

"I know, but we shouldn't focus on that, we should just appreciate what we have for now, you never know what could happen." Said Justin.

"Uh, ya." Said Alex, quietly as she leaned back.

Max then walked into the livingroom. "Ha, have you guys seen mom or dad, I need one of them to drive me to pick up Talia for our date." Said Max.

"No, don't worry Max, I'll take you." Said Alex.

"Really, thanks Alex." Said Max.

"No problem, come on, let's go." Said Alex.

"Okay, see ya Justin." Said Max as he walked out the door.

"By Max, later Alex." Said Justin.

"Ya, see ya Justin" Said Alex as she stopped in the doorway, then left.

Later that night, Alex was sitting on the couch, looking through a scrapbook made up of pictures of her and Mason. "Hu." She sighed as she turned through the pages.

Theresa then walked in. "Ha, Alex what are you doing?" She asked.

"Wha..." Started Alex as she closed the book. "Oh, nothing, just, reading." Said Alex.

"Okay, are you alright Alex?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya, why wouldn't I be?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know, you've just been acting sort of, unusual since the trip, is something wrong?" Asked Theresa.

"No, nothing's wrong, I'm fine, I'm just, I don't know..." Started Alex.

"Alex, if you have a problem you can just tell me about it, it'll make you feel better and I might be able to help you." Said Theresa.

"Ya, maybe but, no, no there's, really nothing you can do to help me." Said Alex quietly.

"Well, you don't know that Alex, come on, what's bothering you?" Asked Theresa.

"Um, I don't know, it's, I don't know." Said Alex.

"Alex, come on, is it about Harper?" Asked Theresa.

"Wha, Harper, uh, I..." Started Alex.

"I know, you and her have been friends forever, she's always been around, you guys had so many good times together, I understand that you miss her and feel horrible that she's gone." Said Theresa.

"Uh, ya, I do miss Harper, she was a great person, but, it's not what's bothering me." Said Alex.

"Oh, then what is it?" Asked Theresa.

"Uh, I don't know, I guess, look, maybe, I'm just tired, I mean it was such a long trip, so much happened and so much went wrong, I'm tired, I just need to, rest and I'll feel better tomorrow probably." Said Alex as she grabbed her head.

"Okay, well just know Alex, that, if you have a problem, no matter what it is you can tell me, and your dad too, we're here to help, no matter what it is you don't have to go through it alone." Said Theresa.

"Ya, I know, thanks mom." Said Alex.

"And, if you don't want to talk to your father or me you have your brothers, I know you guys don't get along all the time but they love you, I'm sure if you had a problem they'd be willing to listen and help you." Said Theresa.

"Ya, I know they would, but, really I'm okay mom, I'm just tired." Said Alex.

"Okay dear, I just want you to know that you have a family, who cares about you, we always will, no matter what." Said Theresa.

"I know, thanks mom." Said Alex as she hugged Theresa. "Ha, I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." She said as she got up.

"Okay, well I hope you feel better Alex, see you in the morning." Said Theresa.

"I will, night mom." Said Alex as she headed upstairs, now with a small smile on her face.

Jerry then walked in. "Ha Theresa, you'll never guess what I found, my old party twirler." Said Jerry as he held it up.

"Jerry, where did you find that?" Asked Theresa, frustrated.

"In the closet, right next to the two hundred candles we got for New Years, twelve years ago." Said Jerry. "Isn't it great." He said as he twirled it, and it made a loud sound.

"Ha, stop it." Said Theresa as she grabbed it. "Please tell me you're not going to use that tomorrow night." Said Theresa.

"Okay, I won't use it tomorrow night." Said Jerry, with no meaning in his voice.

"Alright, oh Jerry, I think the kids are under a lot of pressure from the competition, especially Alex, ever since the trip she's been really quiet and, distracted, what do you think we should do?" Asked Theresa.

"I don't know, there's really nothing we can do, I mean the competition's going to happen, and we have no way of knowing what's gonna come of it." Said Jerry.

"I know." Said Theresa.

"Ha, the best thing we can do is let them know that no matter what happens, it won't change anything, and we're gonna love them no matter what." Said Jerry.

"That's true, I just hate seeing them like this, I hope after all this is over things will be back to normal." Said Theresa.

"I'm sure they will be, don't worry Theresa." Said Jerry as he hugged her.

"Okay." Said Theresa, softly.

"Alright, I'd better get to sleep, tomorrow's New Years Eve, which means I'm gonna be up for at least three days, night." Said Jerry as he ran upstairs.

"Uh." Sighed Theresa as she leaned back on the couch. "Ugh." She groaned as she picked up the twirler and threw it.

It was the next night, December 31, 2011, around the last ten minutes of the years, and the Russos were all sitting around their livingroom, awaiting the coming of the new year. "Oh, I can't believe it's finally here." Said Theresa excitedly.

"Ya, I love New Years, it only comes, once a year." Said Jerry.

"Can you believe how much has happened this years Justin?" Asked Juliet.

"No I can't, and now it's all coming to an end, it's gonna be a new year, with new opportunities, new hopes and dreams, all of it." Said Justin.

"I know, I love it so much more being able to spend it with you." Said Talia as she kissed Max.

"And I love spending it with you." Said Max as she kissed her back and took her hands.

"Hu." Sighed Alex.

"Alex, isn't it exciting, after everything we've been through the past year, now we have the chance to start all over." Said Mason.

"Uh, ya, i, it's great." Said Alex, quietly.

"Mm, these are good cookies, ha Stephen, you want one?" Asked Jerry.

"Ya, sure." Said the man in the back of the room, to dark to see.

"Here ya go." Said Jerry as he threw a bunch of cookies over his shoulder without ever looking back.

"What I love best about New Years, is we have the chance to look back at the past year, and know not to make the same mistakes that we had made." Said Theresa.

"But we always do anyway don't we, ha ha!" Laughed Stephen.

"Uh, okay." Said Justin, confused.

"Your parents knows a lot of weird people." Said Juliet quietly.

"Not as weird as the people Justin know." Said Jerry.

"Ha." Said Juliet.

"Tali, can you believe we first got together almost ten months ago?" Asked Max.

"I know, it's been great, and I know this year's gonna be even better." Said Talia as she put her arm around him.

"I got some high hopes, real high hopes indeed, yes I do!" Said the man, loudly from the dark.

"Good for you Stephen, uh." Groaned Theresa.

"Uh, I'm gonna step out a minute, excuse me." Said Alex as she headed out the door to the stairwell.

As she went out the door, she passed a lady coming in. "Excuse me." She said.

"Ha Molly." Said Jerry.

"Ha, I, oh Justin, you're under the mistletoe, I noticed." Said Molly, amourosly.

"Then kiss my ass." Said Justin.

"Ha, I'm looking for Leopold, have you seen him?" She asked.

"Uh oh." Said a voice from the dark.

"Uh, well..." Started Jerry. Glass breaking could be heard, he jumped out the window.

"He just went out." Said Max.

"Ah man, I, oh, ha Stephen." She said amourosly.

"Ha, Molly." Said Stephen, excitedly.

Out in the hall, Alex was standing there, sobbing and Mason came out. "Alex, I saw you step out, are you okay?" He asked.

"No, no I'm not okay." Said Alex.

"Well, what's wrong?" Asked Mason.

"Oh, Mason I can't take it, all this, talk, about new beginnings, and starting over, all of it, I can't take it." Said Alex as she cried.

"Alex, it's okay, it'll be okay." Said Mason.

"No, no it won't Mason, try to see it from my eyes, what about all we've worked for, all we've been through to get where we are now, the times we've, been together, and, fell apart or were torn apart, all of it to get where we are now, I'm not going by this metaphor here, this, shallow expression that everyone's wrapped up in, this is happening, it's going to and there's no way of stopping it." Said Alex.

"Alex, Alex you don't know, we always have a say in our fate, why should this time be any exception?" Asked Mason.

"I just know, it's because, of this feeling I have, like, my life and everything about it, all that it used to be and is now it, fading before my eyes, and there's nothing I can do about it." Said Alex as she went on crying. "It's, it's this thought of, starting over after working so hard, not knowing what's ahead of us, it, feels like, standing in emptiness, the emptiness of it, combined with this, hazy feeling of, not knowing, feelings like this outweigh and overcumber greif, and, I have this feeling, it bothers me, and it keeps me up at night, and, Mason, I don't, I don't, oh, uh hu hu." Cried Alex as she started crying and fell into Mason's arms.

"Alex, come on, it's okay." Said Mason as he stroked her hair.

"No, it's not." Sobbed Alex.

"Ha, you guys you missed it, ha, what's going on?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing, we're just..." Started Mason.

"No, it's fine, go, go back in." Said Alex.

"Okay, see you in a minute." Said Mason as he walked back in.

"Alex, what's wro..." Started Juliet.

"Nothing, uh..." Started Alex as she struggled to stop sobbing. "Nothing's wrong, hu, you, don't tell anyone you saw me, don't tell Justin you saw me crying, or, so help me, uh." Said Alex as she started crying again.

"Uh, okay Alex, I won't." Said Juliet, uncomfortable and confused at the same time.

"Uh, you don't understand, having someone like Justin handed to you, and neither does he, having, everything, handed to him, and, me, I, uh, just, forget it, hu, just leave me alone." Said Alex as she went on crying.

"Okay Alex, I'll, I'll see you later." Said Juliet as she went back in.

"Uh, hu hu hu." Cried Alex.

A few minutes later Max came, and opened the door slowly. "Ha, Alex, are you okay, I heard you crying." He said.

"No, I'm not okay, I'll be better soon though, I hope." She cried.

"Oh, okay, if, there's anyway I can help, I..." Stared Max, timidly.

"No, just, just hold me." Said Alex as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Uh, okay." Said Max, confused as he hugged her back.

"Oh, Max, don't ever let me go." She sobbed.

"I, I won't Alex, for as long as you want me to." He said, still quite confused.

"Uh, thank you." She said as she embraced him.

It was four days later after that night, January 5th, 2012, an ordinary Thursday to most people, but not everybody, for the Russos this was anything but an ordinary day, for this was the day before January 6th, the day of the wizard competition. The Russos were in the lair, packing up the last of the last of the things in it. "Uh, that's the last of it." Said Jerry as he opened a jar, poured a lot of white dust in a box, then put the lid on the jar and put that in the box.

Theresa then walked in. "Look at all these boxes, Jerry what is all this stuff?" She aked.

"I don't know, there's stuff here that I've never used, tomorrow we'll give it all to one of the kids." Said Jerry.

"Ya, tomorrow, hu." Sighed Theresa.

Max then walked in. "Ha dad, where do you want these?" He asked.

"In the basement, Max." Said Jerry.

"Okay." Said Max.

"Wha, in the basement, why?" Asked Theresa.

"Cus, uh, I, I don't know, where, they're gonna be, you know." Said Jerry, quietly. Max just looked at him.

"Then why don't we just leave them here?" Asked Theresa.

"Cus, there's no reason for them to be here, they take up space." Said Jerry.

"And you can't wait until tomorrow to move them?" Asked Theresa.

"Uh, ya, okay." Said Jerry.

"Oh, thanks." Said Max as he dropped a box he was holding. A shattering could be heard. "Oops." Said Max.

"Don't worry, that's just china." Said Jerry.

"Oh okay." Said Max.

"Ya know, with this logic I could have just waited till tomorrow to pack them." Said Jerry.

"You wouldn't have felt like it tomorrow." Said Theresa.

"Ya." Said Jerry. They both stared at him.

"Okay, can I go now, I'm gonna meet Talia." Said Max.

"Sure Maxy." Said Theresa.

"Thanks, see ya later." Said Max as he left.

Alex then walked in. "Ha, where are you going, I thought we were moving the magic stuff?" Asked Alex.

"Oh, we're just gonna do it tomorrow." Said Max.

"Oh, okay." Said Alex.

"Kay, see ya." Said Max as he left.

"By." Said Alex. "Ha, if you don't need me I'm gonna go meet up with Mason." She said.

"Alex, hold on." Said Theresa. "I can't help but notice that you've been really quiet and tense for the past few days, are you that worried about the competition?" Asked Theresa.

"No, I, well, of course I'm nervous about it, but I think all of us are." Said Alex.

"Ya, that's true, but, you seem to be taking it the harder than your brothers, you seem a lot more concerned with it than they do." Said Theresa.

"Well, ya, i, it's just been on my mind, it's all everyone's been talking about for the past few weeks, how can I not think about it, I'm just nervous, that's all, I'll be better tomorrow when it's all over." Said Alex.

"I know Alex, just, know that no matter what happens tomorrow that it doesn't change anything with me and your father." Said Theresa.

"That's right Alex, your mother and I will still love you and your brothers the same no matter what." Said Jerry.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't, worry as much, I'll probably be better tomorrow, can I go now?" Asked Alex.

"Sure Alex, we'll see you later." Said Theresa.

"Okay, by." Said Alex as she walked off.

In the deli as Alex walked up Mason was standing there waiting for her. "Ha, what's going on?" He asked.

"Ha, change of plan, we're gonna wait until tomorrow the move the magical stuff." Said Alex.

"Wha, tomorrow, why would you do that?" Asked Mason.

"I don't know, my parents just decided to do it tomorrow, which means we can be together more today." She said.

"Ya, but, is tomorrow really such a good idea, I mean, after the competition?" Asked Mason.

"Ya, I don't know, it doesn't make that much of a difference, no matter what happens tomorrow it won't matter, if I win we'll have the rest of our lives together, and if I lose then we won't even have the choice, so, better then than, today, not that whichever two lose will feel like it tomorrow." Said Alex.

"Ya, but, don't worry Alex, I know you'll do great tomorrow, and no matter what I'll never stop loving you, always remember that." Said Mason.

"I will, so, come on, let's get going, we can get something to eat, then I thought we could go to our favorite place for, possibly the last time." Said Alex, not less enthused.

"Okay, come on." Said Mason as he took her hand and they walked out of the shop.

It was later that afternoon, and Justin and Juliet had just gotten back. "Oh, I had a wonderful day Justin." Said Juliet.

"So did I, I always do when I'm with you." Said Justin.

"Oh, you." Said Juliet. "Oh, you know all this wasn't necessary though, I know you're going to win tomorrow, we'll have days like today for years to come." Said Juliet quietly.

"I know, but I did it just in case, we can call it, a celebration, of our new beginning." Said Justin.

"Ya, I mean what did we lose, we had a wonderful day, we always have fun together, that's why I'm so glad tomorrow I won't have to worry about losing you anymore." Said Juliet.

"Me too, and don't worry, it'll turn out fine." Said Justin.

"I know it will, and, I know it's rediculous, I shouldn't even be saying it, but I'm still going to love you, even if you would lose tomorrow, but I know you won't." Said Juliet.

"Nope, but, I'll always love you too, no matter what." Said Justin.

"I know." Said Juliet as she kissed him. "I had a wonderful day, I'll see you tomorrow, I'll be right on the sides rooting for you, not that you need it." She said.

"I know you will, you're always there for me, see ya tomorrow." Said Justin.

"See ya, by." Said Juliet as she left. As she walked out the door she walked past Alex and Mason. "Oh, ha." She said.

"Hi." Said the two.

"I was just, going, by." Said Juliet.

"Ya, by." Said the two as they walked in. "Oh, ha Justin." Said Mason.

"Ha guys." Said Justin.

"Um, Justin, would you mind, giving me and Mason a minute, alone?" Asked Alex.

"Oh, sure, I'll see you tomorrow Mason." Said Justin.

"Ya, by Justin." Said Mason.

"By." Said Justin as he left.

"So, I had a great day today Mason, one of the best we've ever had." Said Alex, softly.

"Me too, I'm really glad we decided to spend it together." Said Mason.

"Ya, well it, makes sense, I can spend time with my family whenever I want, but, us, well, our time might be, you know." Said Alex.

"I know Alex, uh, after all the time we've spent together, all the memories we have, I'm never gonna be able to forget you." Said Mason.

"And I'll never forget you, you've been so good to me, nobody's ever treated me as well as you have, sometimes I think there's nobody in the world as great as you." Said Alex.

"I feel the same way about you." Said Mason as he hugged her. "Ha, I, I know I've said it, a lot, over the past few weeks, but, I really mean it when I say it, you're, the best, most wonderful girl I've ever known, and, no matter what happens tomorrow, whever you win or not, I'm always gonna remember the times we've had together, I'm always gonna remember you, all you've done for me, for us, to keep us together, you got back in the competition for me, that means a lot, and, I'm always gonna love you." Said Mason.

"I know, I'll never forget, anything, about you, the, times we've had together, the things we've faced, the, way I feel when I'm around you, the way your hair parts so perfectly, the way you smile, how it lights up, everything, about my life, your, eyes, your, kiss, the way you made me love you the first time I saw you and you didn't even have to try, you were just there, and, you're here now, and, I wanna hold you, and, and never leg g, oh." Cried Alex as she hugged Mason.

"Alex, I, I know, I, I love you, so much, I don't think, two people could possibly love each other more than we do, and, and, I, I am, gonna miss you, if we have to, be apart, but, it, it's gonna be okay, I mean, I, I..." Started Mason.

"Mason, i, it's okay, I know, it'll be hard, but, we, we don't even know, what's gonna happen, who knows, I might win, and we could be together for years, which would be great, but, if I don't, I don't know, I, I just..." Started Alex.

"Alex, Alex, don't worry, it, won't do anybody any good, to worry about it now, all we can do, is work, day by day, dealing with whatever life hands us, and, we'll be okay Alex, I know it, we always have." Said Mason.

"You're right, just, I'd, really miss you, if, it happened, I don't think, I, I don't know, I can't describe how I feel, but, you're right, I guess, hu, I love you." Said Alex with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." Said Mason as he kissed her. "Ha, honey." He said, quietly.

"Hu." Said Alex.

"Ha, I've gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Okay." Said Alex.

"I, I'll be right there, right on the sides, as close to you as I can be, cheering for you, like I always will." Said Mason.

"Hu, I know, I know, I know you'll be there, right in the front, where I can see you, you'll be all I can think about, you always have been, most of all you'll be in my heart, for the past two years you have been, you're the driving force keeping me alive, you always will be." Said Alex.

"I know, so will you." Said Mason as he stroked her hair. "I gotta go, always in my heart." He said.

"And, you're in mine, good-bye." Said Alex.

"Good-bye." Said Mason as he kissed her, got up and left.

"Hu, oh." Sighed Alex as she leaned back on the couch and wiped off her eyes.

That night, Max was sitting on his bed in his room, looking at some pictures when Alex knocked on the door. "Ha, Max can I come in?" She asked from outside.

"Wha, ya, sure." Said Max, confused.

Alex then walked in. "Ha, thanks." She said.

"No problem, so what's up?" He asked.

"Oh, not much, I, I just wanted to talk to you." Said Alex.

"About what?" Asked Max.

"Uh, I don't know, I, just thought we should, talk, it's the last night before the competition and, I just thought we should." Said Alex.

"Well, why, we're still gonna be together after the competition." Said Max.

"Well, ya, bu..." Started Alex.

"Alex, I know what you're thinking, but the competition won't change anything between us, no matter what." Said Max.

"Ya, I know, okay, I didn't really want to talk, just because the competition's tomorrow, the truth is, I just need someone to talk to, I can't talk to Justin, and mom and dad would be too worried if I talked to them, you're the only one who I could turn to." Said Alex.

"Okay, you can talk to me, all you have to do is ask." Said Max.

"Okay, I know." Said Alex as she pushed her hair out of her face, nervously.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Asked Max.

"I, I don't know, it's, it's just, the way I've been feeling, recently, I keep telling myself it's, me being nervous, about the competition, the fact that I might lose Mason, and that that's it, but, I know it's not, there's a lot more to it than that, I don't know what it is that's bothering me, and, it scares me to feel this way and not know why or what it is." Said Alex.

"Well, what are you feeling, I mean, if you could, describe it." Said Max.

"I, that's just it, I don't know if it's a feeling, or, something I'm thinking, it's, for the past two weeks I've had a lot on my mind, I've been thinking, a lot, in different ways about things that I've never thought about before." Said Alex.

"Okay, like what?" Asked Max.

"I don't know, things have come into my mind, and I can't even determine where they come from or, what would make me think of them, but I do, and it really seems to matter, but I can't understand why." Said Alex.

"Okay, but, like, what are the things you think about, I mean?" Asked Max, now really confused.

"I don't know, it's, I know, I think about me and Mason, I know why, I think about the times we've had together, because, losing him because the competition is, on my mind and, at the same time, very possible, but it's not just that, I, think about, mostly like, when I first saw him, when we first got together, things we did a long time ago, and, how I felt back then, when I was first with him, I can understand that to a level, but, then there's other things that I don't." Said Alex.

"Like, what?" Asked Max.

"Like, I've started, thinking about, like things, no, not things, just, generally, my life, years ago, like five or six years ago, how our lives used to be, back then, how much better and different they were from now, and, almost a yearning to have them back again, I've never felt that way before, and, I don't know why." Said Alex.

"Well, I don't know, there must be something going on that, is making you unhappy, maybe that's why, I don't know." Said Max.

"Neither do I, well, that's not completely true, over the past few days it's, started to make sense, why I feel this way, and why I'm feeling it now, I guess I just, never accepted it because it's so reidculous." Said Alex.

"What are you talking about, what do you mean?" Asked Max.

"I, it's complicated, it's really hard to explain, like you said, there is something about my life, now, that's bothering me, it's always been there, but it's progressed over time, and the competition added to it to make me realize." Said Alex.

"Wha, what is it?" Asked Max.

"It's, it's this, sense, of not knowing what's going to happen, tomorrow, or the day after that and the day after that, not only what happens, but, the genral, being of everything else, how it's going to feel, how everyone else acts around me, it never stays the same, it's so different now, than it was five years ago, it's, the inconsistancy, that's always sorrounded my life, how almost nothing, always stays the same, things are always changing and so is everything around them, and I can't take it." Said Alex.

"Wha, I, I don't understand." Said Max.

"What I'm saying, it's so hard to explain, nothing changes, so fast that you don't realize it, over the years things and people around me change, gradually, slowly, and after all this time things have changed so much that almost nothing is the same now, can you honestly say, that the way our lives are now, is the same as they were years ago?" Asked Alex.

"Well, no, I, guess." Said Max.

"And that's it, it's always going to be like this, years from now our lives could be completely different from the way they are now, and it's all becaue of the inconsistancy of my life, everybody else's lives, and life in general..." Said Alex. "Hardly anything, never changes, sometimes, i, it's small things, that are hardly worth noticing, and then it's, major things, over the past five years, I have been with so many guys, and they fall out of my life for one reason or another, something about, me or them or, my life, that makes them fall away from me, things I used to think were right years ago now don't make sense at all, i, it's so confusing, and, after all these years, there's hardly anything that's stayed the same, all I can think of is, is Mason, and, mom and dad, and you, Max, you, are one of the only people, I've ever known, who hasn't changed at all, over the years, you've always been the way you are now, you're nice to everybody, your, your general personality, you've always been like this." Said Alex.

"Ya, I, I guess." Said Max, confused.

"And, people, most people aren't like you, as things change, people change, right along with them, but there's very few people who don't, like you, how do you do it?" Asked Alex.

"I, I don't know, I know what you mean though, things are a lot different than they used to be, a lot of people have changed, especially Justin, he never used to be as, conceited and, self absorbed as he is now." Said Max.

"I know, but, Justin's different, at the same time he doesn't change when things happen, he also doesn't stay the same, he, I can't even describe it, but, whether or not he's still happier with things than I am, people who change along with other things are happy too, they just, go with the flow, but, what about people like you and me, but, then there's Harper, I knew Harper for years, and as far back as I can remember she's always been the same, things changed so much around her, and in her life, her parents, left her here, she hadn't seen them in three years, even while things changed so much around her, she stayed the same, and never complained about it, how could she be happy, having to deal with that, inconsistancy?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know, it's, just the way she was." Said Max.

"Ya, and, yes, this, must be what it is, it bothers me that things are always going to change from the way they are now, no matter how good things are, and, it took, this, the competition, and, the possibility of me, losing Mason, to make me realize it, all the things that've happened throughout my life, all the things that've changed, it's all coming to mind, becaue of the competition, and, I feel like I've become a different person from all of this." Said Alex.

"Like, how?" Asked Max.

"Like, all I can think about, is how things used to be, how much better they were than they are now, and, it's all I can think about, that, and how things are gonna be in the future, it bothers me, it, stops me from appreciating the good things I have, the time I have with Mason, for example, because I know that no matter what, no matter how good it is now that, I'm just going to lose it all in the long run, and, I think, what's the point of any of it, if it's all gonna be gone soon." Said Alex. "And, then there's Harper, she was my best friend, she died, right in front of me, but, I can't bring myself to miss or greive for her, I don't know why, it, it must be, the concern I have for this, is overcomes everything else in my life, and it scares me." Said Alex. "Does any of this make sense?" She asked.

"A little, I, I kind of know what you're saying, but..." Started Max.

"Ya, it, it's, I wish, things in my life have always changed, I think magic has done that to me, and, I've always wished, that things would just be normal, and stay the same, but, I think, even for normal people that doesn't happen, if it did, I wouldn't have to lose Mason, or Harper, or the person Justin used to be, I think about it so much, the thought of it is worse than anything else I've ever had to overcome in my life, because, I don't think I can." Said Alex.

"What, what do you mean?" Asked Max.

"I don't know, I, I've felt, I know, the competition isn't set in stone, I have, the chance to stay with Mason, but, there's just, the most assured idea in my idea, that I'm more sure of than I've ever been sure of of about anything in my life, that, it's pointless, it'll never happen, no matter how hard I try, I can't do anything about it, like it's fate." Said Alex.

"I understand Alex, well, not completely, I, haven't gone through, anything like you've gone through." Said Max.

"Well, it's, but, that's how I feel, Mason and I are going to fall apart no matter what, and there's nothing I can do about it, about any of it." Said Alex. "We lose, the good things in our lives, without even a say in it, you know what I mean?" Asked Alex.

"Ya, I do, I remember, in the early years when we first got magic, I loved it, i it was, fun, and, cool, but, I knew, about the competition, and I saw that you and Justin were better at it than me, and, since I knew one day I'd lose it, I just decided not to deal with it, I never trained hard, I never depended on it, because I knew that it'd be hopeless, no matter how good I got at it I'd just end up losing it one day, there's no use clinging to the things we know we're gonna lose, I just, appreciate it while it's there, and move on when it's gone, there's other things in life, but, eventually they might be gone too." Said Max.

"Ya, that's true, but, what about, like, Mason, the things we care about most, that, we have to lose, I, what do we do?" Asked Alex.

"There's nothing we can do, Alex." Said Max.

"Ya, I know, but, I'm just having trouble, dealing with it, it, it could happen, I could, be with him, but, hu, I hope, it'll be better after this, I really do, but, how can it be, if I lose Mason, how?" Asked Alex, quietly.

"I don't know Alex, you'll get through it, you always have." Said Max.

"Ya, I know, I know." Said Alex as she calmed down some. "So, what about you, what're you gonna do, when it's all over?" Asked Alex.

"Well, I'm gonna probably spend more time with Talia, we're getting pretty serious." Said Max.

"You really like her, don't you?" Asked Alex.

"Ya, she's really great, she's the only girl who's ever made me feel as special as she does, she really cares about me, and I care about her." Said Max.

"I know how you feel." Said Alex.

"Ya, we'll be able to do things, we couldn't do when I had my magic." Said Max as he leaned back, and a grin came upon his face. "Talia and I have been, talking about, consemating our relationship." He said, cockily.

"Ah, that's my little brother." Said Alex, sweetly. "So, what would you do, I mean, if you won the competition?" She asked.

"I'd, give up my powers, if I have them I can't be with Talia, she's the most important thing in the world to me, if I won, which is highly unlikely." Said Max.

"Ya, I wish I could be like you, you knew from the beginning, now you have nothing to lose, I didn't, now I have everything to lose, nothing's more important to me than Mason." Said Alex.

"I know, ha, if I did win, I'd give my powers to you." Said Max.

"Really?" Asked Alex.

"Ya, you need them, you love Mason, so much, and, I know Justin wants it to be with Juliet, but, he's got so much already, he's smart, he knows math and science, if Justin never had magic another day in his life he'd do just fine." Said Max.

"Ya, some people are just lucky like that, hu, I hope, so much, that I win tomorrow, I know I won't though." Said Alex softly, trying not to cry.

"Ha, Alex, i, it'll be okay, trust me." Said Max.

"I do, and, I know no matter what, you'll be there to help me, you've always been there, you always will, ha, I love you." Said Alex as she hugged him.

"I love you too." Said Max.

"Okay, I'd better get to bed, have a long day tomorrow." Said Alex.

"Okay." Said Max.

"Ha, I'm, really glad I talked to you, that you listened, you're a great brother Max, you always will be." Said Alex as she kissed him.

"Thanks, and, you're a great sister Alex, you really are." Said Max.

"Thanks, it means a lot, well good-night Max, and thanks, so much." She said as she kissed him.

"You're welcome, night." Said Max as Alex left.

Alex then walked out into the hall. "Hu, oh." She groaned as she held her face in her hand. She stood there for a second, then she walked over to Justin's room. Justin was sitting in a chair in is room, reading through a spell book when Alex walked and stood in the open doorway. "Ha, I don't suppose I could talk to you, you've been outwardly hostile towards me since I light up a wand nine years ago, tonight'd be no exception." She said to him, wryly.

"Ha, if you wanna talk, I'll listen to you." Said Justin.

Alex then walked in. "Don't think it's out of common curtosey, you don't give me any and people who show more curtosey than they're shown are foolish, but you're my brother, and that's all there is to it." Said Alex.

"So, what do you want?" Asked Justin, impatiently.

"Well I just thought I'd talk to you, it's the last night before the competition, things've changed so much between us due to lesser things, after the competition we might find ourselves on even less equal ground, this could be the last time we have a decent conversation." Said Alex.

"Okay, so what do you wanna talk about, the competition?" Asked Justin.

"Well, I don't know, I guess, it's been nine years, ten years for you, I'm not naive enough not to know this is more important to you than anything else." Said Alex.

"Well, it is, pretty important to me, it means me keeping my magic, learning and getting more from it than I've ever had before, it also means me staying together with Juliet, I wouldn't say it's the most important thing in the world to me, I have my intelligence, but that's not something I can lose, then, likely neither is this." Said Justin, smuggly.

"You're so sure of yourself Justin, you don't know that, I've overcome much worse things than you ever have." Said Alex, now angry.

"Well, than you'll do just fine with this, should you happen to lose the competition, think about it Alex, I've worked, years, learning and mastering magic, I know more spells and magic procedure than you can count, do you really think it's likely that you'll win?" Asked Justin.

"Well, you don't know, i, anything can happen." Said Alex, defensively.

"Ya, you tell yourself that Alex." Said Justin as he leaned back.

"Ha, you think your life is set in stone for you, the certainty you have in yourself is almost disgusting, you don't have any concern for this but I do, I have, determination, and, concern, an, an..." Started Alex. She stopped and held her face in her hand. Justin just looked at her. "I need it Justin, I need to win tomorrow, not for the magic, but for Mason, I need to be with him, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me, he treats me like nobody's ever treated me before, the way I feel when I'm around him, and, the way he makes me feel, I need him, I, I don't know." Said Alex, trying not to cry.

"Ha, those are the brakes Alex, I know how much you love Mason, you probably love him a lot more than I'll ever love Juliet, but because you chose to live your life never planning ahead and just getting by you lose him, and it's nobody's fault but your own." Said Justin.

"Wel, bu, it, it's not fair, Mason's the only thing I have in my life, Harper's gone now and, her and Mason were the only people I ever held close to me, I'm not particularly good at anything, but then there's you, even if you lose this competition you still have, everything, on your side, how is that justified?" Asked Alex.

"Justified, Alex you're crazy, and don't you see, my whole life, I've had talents in math, science and intelligence over all, but magic, is mainly what I took pride in, everything about it, using it to make my life easier, not that it's necessary, but if I lose that than none of it matters, what's having all these skills good for if you can't use it to win the most important things in life, it's pointless, and in life there is no win win, and just to let you in on this, life isn't fair Alex, so get used to it." Said Justin.

"We, well fine, I come in to talk to you, and this is what I get, but I should have known better, over the years you've become such a jackass, you're the most selfish, self absorbed person I've ever met, you think you're so much better than me or Max or anyone else, I have no idea what Juliet sees in a person like you." Said Alex.

"What she sees is exactly what she wants to see, Alex Juliet doesn't have to know everything about me, my personality, what I think of others including her, all she has to see is a person with potential, good looks, common sense and compassion for her on the surface and she's conent to be with me, Juliet is, I have to admit, one of the smartest people I've ever met, that's why I like her." Said Justin.

"You call that love, Justin, Mason and I know everything about each other, we don't keep secrets or be fake with each other, we're as honest as we can be, we act as natural as we can with each other, and we love each other, for exactly who we are, that, is real love Justin." Said Alex, angrily.

"Well, be that as it may, by this time tomorrow you might not have Mason anymore, so what's it matter, really?" Asked Justin.

"We, uh, uh, I don't need to do this anymore, I'm leaving, thank you, so much Justin, see you tomorrow." Said Alex as she started to leave.

"Good-bye Alex, and, good luck, you'll need it." He said.

"Uh, phh." Said Alex as she walked out of his room, then into hers. She went in and sat on her bed, and held her head in her hand and began to cry. "Uh, uh, hu, hu, oh." She cried as she lied back on her bed. "Uh, oh, uh, oh, Mason, uh, hu, hu." She sighed as she calmed and wiped off her eyes, and went on breathing heavily.

It was the next day, finally, Friday December 6, 2012, the sky outside glowed with the peircing normalness of an ordinary winter day in New York, New York, but for the Russo family this day was anything but ordinary, being the day of the wizard competition it spelt a day unlike any other day before, the first day of a new beginning, in more ways than one, after which their lives would never be the same as they were before. It was early, about nine o'clock, and the Russos were already in the process of preparing for the competition. Alex was sitting in a small room, looking in a mirror, nervously. "Hu, hu, so, this is it." She said quietly to herself.

There was a knock on the door. "Ha, Alex it's me, can I come in?" Asked Mason.

"What, ya, sure Mason." Said Alex.

Mason then walked in. "Ha, just thought I'd see you before, I wanted to wish you luck, and to tell you you have nothing to worry about." He said, confortingly.

"Thanks Mason, I appreciate it, but we both know it's not true, if I lose today that's it for us, with Justin against me it's, pretty possible I will lose." Said Alex, softly.

"Wha, well, you don't know that Alex, anything could happen, but, just remember that, no matter what, I know you care about me, you've come this far just to stay with me, that means more to me than anything, and just know I'll always love you." Said Mason.

"I know, I know that Mason, I know it all too well, because, I love you, I always, always will, there's no escaping it, but, we have to face the facts, if things don't come out in our favor today then we won't be able to hold on to each other any longer, that'll be it for us, there's nothing we can do about it..." Started Alex. Mason just looked at her. "So, I just wanted to say, if what we know will happen happens, I lose the competition, I want you to move on, find another girl who makes you as happy as I do, will you do that?" Asked Alex.

"Wha, I, I don't know, I don't think there's anybody who could make me as happy as you have, your, you're the most wonderful person I've ever met, an..." Started Mason, not upset.

"I know, Mason, I feel the same way about you, but there's no point in holding on to each other once we're completely out of reach, it won't be easy, I'm not denying that, but it's what we have to do, we'll get through it, just remember that you're always on my mind, no matter what, and I know I'll always be on yours, it'll be okay Mason, really." Said Alex. "Promise?" She asked, quietly.

"Okay, I promise." Said Mason, quietly. "I love you Alex." He said.

"I love you too." Said Alex, in tears as she hugged him.

"Um, I should, go, give you time to get ready." Said Mason. "...Good luck, I'll be right there, watching you."

"I know you will, thanks for that, good-bye." Said Alex as she kissed him.

"Good-bye, I'll see you out there." Said Mason as he left.

"Okay, by." Said Alex.

"By." Said Mason as he walked out the door.

"Hu, uh, oh, god." Sighed Alex as she wiped off her eyes.

There was a knock at the door. "Ha, Alex, it's Max, can I come in?" He asked.

"Uh, ya, sure Max." Said Alex.

Max then walked in and closed the door, he had on a purple jumpsuit, just like Alex did. "I just wanted to come and, wish you luck, before the competition, and know that I'm on your side, all the way." Said Max.

"I know you are Max, it means a lot to me, that you'd care enough to give your powers to me, you're really a great brother, I'm glad I'll always have you on my side." Said Alex.

"I know, I'm glad to have you too." Said Max. "Ha, I met with Talia this morning, we just wanted to see each other, cus we won't be able to the rest of the day." Said Max.

"Oh that's good, Max, I'm really glad you found a girl, who appreciates everything about you, you diserve it, you're one of the greatest people I know." Said Alex.

"Thanks, I really do love her, I'm glad we're gonna be able to get more serious after this, I know that's probably why you want so bad to be with Mason, he's so nice to you, he loves you, and you love him, you diserve each other, a lot." Said Max.

"Thanks Max, he does mean a lot to me, but, having you, to help me get through it, should it happen, I don't know, I think I'll be alright, after a while." Said Alex.

"Ya, I hope so, I know you will, but, you don't know, one of us could win, and, well, I don't know, just, good luck, I'm really rooting for you." Said Max.

"Thanks Max, I don't know what I'd do without you, you care about me, in a way that Justin never did, I really love you." Said Alex as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh, ya, I love you too, well I, I gotta, go, see ya out there." Said Max quickly as he blushed, confused, as he started to leave.

"Okay, see ya Max." Said Alex.

"Uh ya, by." Said Max as he left.

"Hu, okay, hu." Sighed Alex as she leaned back in her chair.

In another room, Justin was speaking to Juliet. "I can't believe the day's finally here Justin, in a few minutes the competition'll begin, then soon after you'll have your powers for good, and we'll never have to worry about being apart again." Said Juliet as she rubbed his shoulder.

"I know, it's been all these years, all that work to stay together, all that time learning magic and mastering it, it's all gonna be worth it today." Said Justin, happily.

"That's right, you always wonder if people like us, people who have everything in the world can ever have more, well they can, you have me, and I have you, I'm glad about that." Said Juliet.

"So am I, you're so sweet and pretty, nobody in the world can replace you." Said Justin as he hugged her.

"Ah, thanks." Said Juliet. "Ha, I'd better get going, good luck out there Justin, I know you will, but I really hope you win." Said Juliet.

"Don't worry Juliet, I'll make sure you and I are together for as long as we want." Said Justin.

"I know, but, not that I would ever distrust you, but, I know how you can be sometimes, don't do anything shifty out there Justin, it's a fair competition and you clearly have the upper hand, but I know that you know better than to mess this up." Said Juliet.

"Ya, I do." Said Justin, proudly. "Ha, it's gonna start in a few minutes, maybe you should..." He started.

"Oh, okay, I'll see you in the arena Justin, good luck, love you." She said softly as she kissed him.

"Love you too, by." Said Justin as he kissed her back.

"See ya soon, by." Said Juliet as she left.

"Good-bye, ah." Said Justin as he leaned forward, smiling.

In the stone arena the competition was being held in, there was a rather large stand for an audience, despite the small amount of people who were present, including Jerry, Theresa, Juliet, Mason and various personel from the wizard council. From three doors leading into the center of the arena, each of the Russos walked out into the arena, Alex looked around looking rather nervous. "Hu, hu, hu." She sighed.

"Attention, the Russo family wizard competition will now commence..." Started a man who's voice was being spread all over the arena, apprently the head of the wizard counil. "the rules are simple, free use of all spells in the competition, your purpose is to disable your other two competitors..." Went on the man. As he spoke Alex looked nervous, still, Max had a look, not as nervous as Alex, but somewhat, Justin had a look on his face of strict determination. "the last competitor capable to standing wins, you will be your family's wizard, and receive the powers of a full wizard, the other two will receive nothing." Said the man. Each of the three readied their wands. "Wizards, ready your wands, on three, one, two, three, begin!" Yelled the man.

"Uh." Yelled Justin and Alex as they pulled their wands back and began to shoot spells. Justin focused his spells on Alex, as she struggled to deflect his spells and shoot spells back at him in the short amount of time he allowed her. "Uh, hu, hu, ah." Groaned Alex as she dove to the side as she was overpowered by Justin.

"Ah, uh, ah." Said Max as he attempted to shoot a spell at Justin.

"Wha, ah!" Yelled Justin as he deflected the spell, then he began to shoot spells at Max.

"Uh, ah, ah." Groaned Max as he struggled to block the spells.

"Uh!" Yelled Justin as he shot a spell, it disarmed Max of his wand.

"Wha, uh, uh." Groaned Max, nervously.

"Uh..." Started Justin as he readied a spell, then shot it at Max's head.

"Ah!" Yelled Max.

"Max!" Yelled Theresa.

"Oh." Sighed Max silently as he fell on the ground, unconcious.

"Oh, Max." Said Jerry.

"Hu, hu." Breathed Justin as he looked at Alex.

"Uh, uh, ah!" Yelled Alex as she desperately shot magic at Justin.

"Uh, ah, ah!" Yelled Justin as he hit her spells away with his wand, furiously.

"Uh!" Yelled Alex as she continued shooting spells.

"Come on, go Justin!" Yelled Juliet from the sidelines. "You can do it!" She yelled.

"Uh!" Yelled Justin as he shot a spell and it knocked Alex on the ground.

"Oh, uh." Groaned Alex, very nervous.

"Uh, Alex." Said Mason, nervously with concern in his face.

Justin continued to shoot magic at Alex. "Ah, uh, uh!" Yelled Alex as she deflected his spells as she struggled to get up.

"Uh, ah!" Yelled Justin as he stot a spell at Alex.

"Ah!" Yelled Alex as she shot a spell, and it met Justin's in the middle. "Uh, ah."

"Come on Alex..." Started Max.

"Go, go Justin!" Screamed Juliet.

"Urr!" Snarled Justin.

"Uh, ah!" Groaned Alex as she was hit by Justin's spell and stumbled backwards.

"Uh, ah, ah!" Yelled Justin as he shot more spells at Alex.

"Uh, ah, oh!" Yelled Alex as she deflected some of his spells, but lost control and continued to be hit head on by them. "Ah, oh, ah!" She yelled.

"Uh, Alex." Said Mason, with much concern.

"Ur, ah!" Yelled Justin as he shot one last spell at Alex, it was strong.

"Oh, ah!" Yelled Alex as she was hit in the head by the spell, and collapsed on the ground. She lied there, unable to get up, breathing heavily with tears in her eyes. "Uh, hu, hu hu hu, oh, hu, uh." She sighed through her heavy breathing. "Oh." She wined.

"The other two Russo children are unable to compete, Justin Russo is the victor!" Yelled the man.

"Ya!" Yelled Juliet. Jerry and Theresa, reluctantly, clapped for Justin.

"Oh, uh." Groaned Alex as she struggled to turn on to her back, with tears in her eyes.

"Ya, yes, ha ha!" Laughed Justin, proudly with his arms in the air.

"Uh, oh, Alex." Said Mason, softly to her, comfortingly.

"Uh, oh." Groaned Alex as she leaned on her side, hopelessly, then she put her head down and began to sob. "Hu, hu." She sighed as she tried to stop her sobbing. She was so distraught she hardly noticed any of what happened afterwards.

Theresa and Jerry then walked on to the feild, but the whole scene just faded before her eyes as tears blurred her vision. "Max, Max honey, get up, Max." Said Theresa softly as she pushed on Max's shoulder, trying to get him to open his eyes. "Max, Maxy..." She went on.

It was that night, around seven thirty, and Alex was sitting on the deck, in a chair looking up at the stars when Max walked out. "Uh ha, Alex, can I come out?" He asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Sure Max, come on." Said Alex, barely looking back at him.

"Thanks, I, just wanted to come out and, see if you were okay, are you?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"Ya, I'm fine, besides all the, emotion and, stress and, everything that went on today, it'll all have passed by tomorrow." She said.

"Good, um, ha, I'm really sorry Alex, about you and Mason, everyone made such a big deal out of this whole thing, and all it accomplishe was Justin getting what he wanted, again, I'm sorry Alex." Said Max, comfortingly.

"Thanks Max, I guess there was nothing I could do, Justin clearly had more potential than me, and, I guess that's all you need to get through life." Said Alex.

"Ya, and, I don't know, I, feel like, like I let you down, I mean if I had trained in magic, all these years like Justin did, instead of just push it to the side, I don't know, I could have won, and given my powers to you, you'd still be with Mason, but, I didn't, I..." Started Max.

"Oh Max, that's okay." Said Alex as she rubbed his shoulder. "You know, I took your advice, about not holding on to things we know will just pass away from us, how could I ask you to do that for me?" Asked Alex.

"Um, ya, I guess, I just feel so bad for you, you loved Mason, he loved you, so much, I hate to see you fall apart." Said Max, sadly.

"I know, Mason was, one of the best people I've ever known, I mean he, cared about me, respected me, he loved me, and I loved him but, I guess it just wasn't enough." Said Alex.

"I guess not, I'm sorry Alex." Said Max.

"I appreciate it Max." Said Alex as she turned to smile at him, then turned back to the stars. "Uh, I've been thinking, so much since the competition ended, and all of last night, about, everything." Said Alex.

"Like what?" Asked Max.

"I don't know, about, my life, everything that's happened in the past seventeen years, about, all the things in my life, that've come, made me happy, then just, passed away from me, all the guys I've been with, who I held so close to my heart, and then got pulled away, by some change in themselves or some inconsistancy in my life, and all the other things about it that I came to cherish, only to lose them too, I never really thought about, never pulled it into perspective, until I had the thought of losing Mason, and now I have, I think it's worse than anything else I've ever had to face." Said Alex, sadly.

"I know, he was a great guy, it's not fair." Said Max.

"No, it's not, but, it's like Justin said, last night, life isn't fair, at least not for people like us, people who can't help but notice the changes that go on around us while we stay that same, just, being passed by, by every little thing, life isn't fair, it never has been, but sooner or later we have to learn to accept it, I think my time to do that is now." Said Alex.

"Ya, I guess so." Said Max, softly.

"Ya, the sooner we learnt to accept it, the sooner we can move on with our lives, it's not easy, it's not a happy thing, but it's what we have to do, you told me that, Max." Said Alex as she looked at him.

"Oh ya, I did." Said Max, remembering.

"Hu, I can't believe, how much I've learned about my life in the past three weeks, and life in general, there's so many things about myself I didn't know, so many things about other people, that it took, all of this to get me to finally realize it, and now that I have there's no turning back." Said Alex as she leaned back in her chair.

"What do you mean?" Asked Max.

"I mean, that no matter what we do, no matter how hard we try, we're never going to get what we want, our lives and everything around them will always change, so will everyone else, while we stand in the middle of it, remaining the same, there's nothing we can do, except, endure it, the best we can." Said Alex. "Those are the lives we lead, people like you and me."

"What, I don't understand, what do you mean, people like, you and me?" Asked Max.

"I mean, you know how we talked about, last night, how, over the years, so many things have changed, people like, Justin and, pretty much everyone we know has changed, so much, but not either of us, we've always been the way we are now, and we always will be, it's not a bad thing, the only bad thing about it is that everything and everyone else will change, become strangers to us, and we have the disadvantage of having to deal with it, you know what I mean?" Asked Alex.

"Ya, I think so." Said Max as he thought for a second. "Is it always going to be like this Alex, won't things ever get back to the way they used to be?" Asked Max.

"No, I don't think so, but that's just the way it works." Answered Alex. "Things change, people along with them, and it affects everything, the way we think, every aspect of our lives, but it'll never change us, pretty much the way we are now we'll be for the rest of our lives, we can take confort in that." Said Alex.

"Ya, I guess so." Said Max.

"Ya, that's about the only thing, though, pretty much everything else we'll ever get close to will probably just pass us by." Said Alex. "Uh, I've been thinking, about how trivial the past nine years have been, all this time, preparing for the competition, all that time we spend, it was all wasted, for something in which we already knew what was going to happen, and it did, I let it take me off guard." Said Alex.

"I know, I don't think either of us was really ready for it." Said Max.

"No, not really, but you were more than me, you knew, from the very beginning, that the entire thing was pointless, and investing anything in it would just lead to dissapointment, so you didn't, you were smart, that's why you're not in the condition I'm in." Said Alex. "But me, I wasn't, I put everything I had into the competition, I clung to it with all the strength I had, then I met Mason, he's one of the best things that's ever happened to my life, I knew, from that point that one day I could lose him, but I didn't care, all I cared about was now, I had now, and the next two years of my life to be with him, it was good enough..." She went on. "We had such good times together, it seemed impossible that it would ever end, I held Mason, deeper in my heart than I've ever held anything else, but I couldn't hold on to him, the competition came, and he was pulled out of my arms, I was helpless, it was devestating having to say good-bye to him, I know it was for him too, but that's the price we pay." Said Alex.

"It's not your fault Alex, it's not Mason's either." Said Max.

"No, it's not, it's nobody's fault, it's just the way life works, but it was my own fault for getting caught up in something like this, something I should have known would end so badly." Said Alex sadly. "But, it sure was worth it, goddamn, was it worth it, to be with someone like Mason, to feel the way I felt around him, the way I felt with him, he's the kind of person I'd want to be around, every day of my life, but, it just didn't happen, there was nothing we could do." Said Alex.

"I know, it's too bad." Said Max.

"It is, but, it wasn't all for nothing, maybe it was, I don't know, but, this helped me face the reality, the realisticness, of everything that's happened, to know that there is, no avoiding it." Said Alex.

"Avoiding what, what're you talking about?" Asked Max.

"Avoiding, life, the way it works, everything that goes on with it." Answered Alex. "There are so many things about life to understand, most of it you realize is so trivial, when you remove that it's simpler, and you're left with this, this, burning fact, that's everpresent, and can't be ignored." Said Alex.

"What, what is it?" Asked Max.

"That, in life, good things and opportunities will come to us, we don't have to look for it, it will happen, and when it does we'll know it, but no matter what we do, nothing in life will ever stay the same, those opportunities will fade, and people and happinesses will fall away from us, they always will." Said Alex.

"Oh, I, guess so." Said Max.

"But, to know it, to understand that, it helps us realize more important things, I think you already do." Said Alex.

"I do, like what?" Asked Max.

"The purpose of it all, the one principle we have to live by, it's the only way we can live, through all this." Said Alex.

"What's that?" Asked Max.

"That, even though, good things will come, and be taken away from us, that, we can't dwell on them, no matter how good they are, it won't do any good, we can't take back what's taken from us, not like this, we have to move on with our lives, like you said." Said Alex.

"Oh ya, I did." Said Max.

"And, we have to move on, I've learned this from the competition, I said, I felt like I was becoming a different person, from all this, well I think I did, I'm a lot wiser, I know that this happens, and that it always will, we'll be given good things, only to lose them in the long run, it helped me realize this." Said Alex.

"Oh ya, I, I don't really understand it, though." Said Max.

"No, but you will, I can't explain it any better than it could have been explained to me, it takes something like this, losing the most important thing in your life, to realize it, once that happens, then you'll understand it Max, it won't be easy, but you'll know." Said Alex.

"Oh, uh, okay." Said Max, uneasily.

"But, you won't have to go through it alone, just like I didn't, I had you on my side, just like you'll have me, to help you, and you'll be just fine." Said Alex.

"Oh, okay, thanks, Alex." Said Max.

"Ha, I should be thanking you, without you I'd never have realized what I did." Said Alex as she looked at him. "It's not all bad Max, you just have to know how to get over it." Said Alex.

"Okay." Said Max.

"And, that's not all there is to it, sure, good things will come and go in our life, but just because we know that, doesn't mean we have to shut them out, to avoid dissapointment, it'll always be there, but it doesn't have to be, when opportunities come we seize them, we appreciate them, knowing that one day we might not have them, but knowing for the moment we do, and we cherish that." Said Alex. "In, new beginnings, I told Mason earlier, it's, the feeling of, emptiness, it's hard to understand, like standing in haze, but the opportunities that come to us, that's the light in the haze, and by moving on and taking advantage of them that's how we overcome it, that, is the answer to all this." Said Alex.

"Oh, I see what you mean, does everyone have to go through this?" Asked Max.

"No, not everyone, very few people are like us, very few people ever come to realize or take interest in this, most people, as life changes, they just, go along with it, either that or they just chose to ignore it, but, then there's people like Justin, he manipulates it, he manipulates everyone and everything to get what he wants, he'll always change, he'll change his ways the best he can to stay on top, but in the fact that he manipulates everyone and everything, and in his selfishness, he'll never change, and it's people like that who succeed him life, leaving everyone else in the dirt." Said Alex.

"Oh, that sucks." Said Max.

"Ya it does, but there's nothing we can do about it, it's the price people pay for keeping their consistancy, and therefore their identity." Said Alex.

"But, what about Harper, she always stayed the same, and she never had any of these problems, what about her?" Asked Max.

"Harper, I have no idea, I don't understand why she never realized this, so much changed with her life, I don't know." Said Alex. "There's also people, you know, who always stay the same, but they never realize any of it, they go along, as normally as they can, while everything around them falls apart, they live in ignorance of it, unlike us." Said Alex.

"So, what about them, they don't feel the way we do?" Asked Max.

"No, they don't, but, is it really worth it, to live in ignorance of it your whole life, and never know, oh, we'll never know, and they can never tell us, becaue they don't know how we feel, but what I do know, the knowledge and understanding of it, the bittersweet knowing of it, it makes us stronger people, stronger against what life throws against us, we have the determination to keep going, all this is the price we pay for that will." Said Alex.

"I guess you're right, I don't think it's going to be easy though." Said Max.

"No, it won't be, not as easy as they have it, but it gets easier, and it's more rewarding than those who don't have to face it at all." Said Alex.

"That's true." Said Max.

"Ya, you're a great person Max, I wish you didn't have to face what I did, but I know one day you will, you'll be stronger for it though, experience with it makes us more of a person than we would be, you should be proud of that." Said Alex.

"I will be, when it happens." Said Max.

"Ya, and so will I, I haven't come to terms with it quite yet, the, pain of losing Mason is still there, but sooner or later something, something good will come along, it won't be as good as Mason, I don't think anything ever will be, but, I'll take it, and that'll be it, the rest of my life will be right ahead of me." Said Alex.

"Ya, it'll help when something good comes up, I know meeting Talia sure made my life a lot easier." Said Max.

"Ya, well that's what I mean, when something that good comes into your life, like Talia, you take it, it helps overcome the hardships of life, someone like Talia, who loves you for who you are, and you love her, doesn't come around often, she's special, hold on to her and always appreciate that." Said Alex.

"I will, I'd never take someone like her for granted." Said Max.

"That's good, with lives like this we can't afford to." Said Alex. "Hu, all of this, everything we've talked about tonight, it's so much to take in, but before long it'll be almost natural." Said Alex.

"Ya, I hope so." Said Max.

"Me too, it's not fair, life isn't fair for people like us, just because we know a little more than everyone else, we lose the people we care about, the lives we've come to know, and the pleasantries of life, but we've got to face the fact of it, we have to keep going, despite knowing this, and our lives become the easiest, and stay that way, when we learn to accept that way it is, we don't take solice in it, solice in it is for the weak, it's not right, but we have to accept it, we have no choice." Said Alex.

"No, we don't, but it doesn't stop us from being happy, does it?" Asked Max.

"No, it doesn't, it never will, not as long as we have each other, and people who appreciate us for who we are, like Talia, and, Mason." Said Alex.

"Ya, when, I'm with Talia, and when I'm with you, I don't know, I get this feeling, like life's not as bad as I thought it was, and that sooner or later, it's all going to be okay." Said Max.

"That's right Max, and it will, through those kinds of people." Said Alex. "No, we don't take solice in these aspects of life, but what we can take solice in, is the things in life we know will never change, and always stay the same, like, I know mom and dad will always stand at our sides, they'll always love us, and help us the best they can, I know you'll always be you, my, wonderful little brother, you'll always be at my side." Said Alex as she playfully messed Max's hair.

"Ya, I will, and, I know you'll always be my sister, who loves me, watches out for me, and you'll always be as great a person as you are now." Said Max.

"Thanks, and so will you." Said Alex as she looked at the stars. "Hu, and, I know, that, no matter what, no matter who I meet, I will always, love Mason, I don't think I'll ever stop, I'll always remember him and keep him in my heart, and I'm sure he will too, and it warms my heart and breaks it at the same time, knowing this." Said Alex.

"I know, I'm sorry." Said Max as he hugged her.

"Ah, thanks." Said Alex, softly as she hugged him back. "But, we can't dwell on that, I won't dwell on it, but I'll never forget it." Said Alex. "But, we'll have to move on, I will, and I hope he can to, I told him that. We have to move on, after all, we have no choice." Said Alex. She leaned down and kissed her little brother on the head.

"I love you." Said Max softly.

"I love you too." Said Alex softly to him.

As the night came, ending the day of December 6th, 2012, Alex and Max sat on the patio, she held him in her arms, and he held her in his. Alex wished to never let him go, and wished he would never let her go, and she knew he felt the same, and both knew that neither of them would, nor would Jerry, or Theresa, or Talia, or Mason, not even from the furthest of distances or on the coldest and darkest of nights, for as long as they lived.

** THE END**


End file.
